geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Down Bass
Down Bass is a Nine Circles level created by Spectra. It is often regarded as one of the hardest Nine Circles levels in the game. This level was hacked by its creator due to its difficulty, but got its rating back thanks to RedUniverse beating the level live and getting RobTop to rerate it. Players normally consider this an insane demon. Description Down Bass is a Nine Circles level of very high difficulty, and has a lime colour scheme, as seen in the beginning of the level, where the text says "Lime Circles" (updated to Down Bass in the latest update). The level used to use 2.0 effects to somewhat troll the player, but these effects have mostly been removed. However, the decor is still very 2.0-like, and the user coins are still in the level. The wave is made difficult in this level by very long consistency requirements and many tight spaces in almost every area in the level mixed with gravity portals to throw off the player. Gameplay The level starts off as a fairly simple cube with some tricks here and there, but nothing too hard. It then is followed by a fairly difficult ship with tight spaces and a lot of straight flying required. The level then goes into a very simple cube that only requires jumping on some very easy jump rings, before the player is introduced to the wave. The music quickly picks up intensity and the Nine Circles wave is introduced. This wave is very long and takes up a very large part of the level. The wave has a tendency to throw many gravity and size changers at the player just to throw them off, with an abundance of many hard to tell fake lines. The hardest parts of the wave are the areas with an abundance of sawblades and constant size changers, occurring twice in the level. At the end of the wave, if the player makes it through, they must pass a somewhat tricky cube and ball that both have many fake jump rings and gravity portals. If the player gets through this, they will turn into a cube and fall down. The player MUST remember at the end of the fall there is a green jump ring, and that failing to hit it will cause a very frustrating crash around 98% or 99%. If the player hits the jump ring, they turn into a UFO and the level ends. For a short time, after the UFO, there was a tricky cube part with Tokyo blocks, but it was removed with the last update. User Coins The level has three user coins. One was moved in the latest update. All of them are hidden or are difficulty to obtain. #The first coin is located in the wave. During the first sawblade size changing segment, the player has to avoid the mini size changer and go down instead. This route may be considered easier, as taking the mini size changer in said area is a daunting task. #The second coin is also located in the wave, but is pretty easy to get. The coin is obtained in the double speed area and the player has to go through a rather easy detour to get there. #The last coin is well hidden and is not very easy to get to by accident. Instead of jumping in an area in the second last cube, the player must let themselves fall in order to obtain this coin. Trivia * There appears to be an earlier version of the level that no one beat. * Down Bass is Spectra's only featured and rated demon, and it only got there because RedUniverse legitimately beat it. * The level ends in a similar way of The Realistic. Walkthrough . This is the most well known version of the level.]] . This is the most recent version of Down Bass.]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 Levels